Chibibunization
by Ivori
Summary: Lovino isn't good with children, unlike Antonio, and the last thing he wants to do is take care of a child. However, he doesn't have a choice when he finds Antonio turned into a child. Now, he must find a way to change Antonio back. T for swearing
1. Chibihooky

**Pre-Author's Note Author's Note: All right so, I've firmly decided that 3rd person wasn't cutting it for this story. So I went back and changed it to first person. I changed it around a bit so if you already read it you might want to read it again. I don't know why 3rd person wasn't working but since most of this story is going to be from Roma's perspective anyways I decided it's easier to tell it from him then. I did it kind of fast so some of the tenses may be weird. If you notice anything out of place, like a sentence sounding odd or if the use of "I" seems out of place with the rest, please let me know so I can handle that. Ah yes, I would like to add that the kindergarten teacher's role in the story has been greatly increased, just a simple note there. I would love suggestions for future chapters too~ Anyways back to the story~**

**Author's Note: Heya, it's Ivori~. I'm really happy for this fic, I'm in love with the idea so I'm going to have a ton of fun with it. I actually came up with this fic after seeing an adorable picture of Gakuen!Romano and Chibibun... Anyways, yeah... I'm super proud of my title, btw, Chibibunization. I don't know about you but to me that seems like the most clever thing in the world. Not that I'm... being biased... or anything like that. I just like it. As an added note, the English teacher, Mr. Dauche, not that he's important, but I find his name funny because I made it up just so Lovi could rhyme it with douche but then I found out it was a real French surname so... Cool XD. Anyways I don't know how long this will go, it could go for a while so, stay tuned~ Ah yes, if you have any suggestions as to ideas or any critiques please, feel free to ask. R&R PLEASE! I'm begging you! Ahaha... Wait what? Oh yes... Chibibunization~**

* * *

><p>It was a stunning spring day, not one cloud rested on the clear blue sky, nor did a gust of wind breeze through a single leaf.<p>

"Boring," I sighed, my sudden huff of air ruffling, my bangs as I stared out of the second story window, waiting for class to start. I glowered down half-heartedly at the school courtyard.

"Lovino~" a loud Spaniard clapped me roughly on the back and sat down next to me, grinning idiotically.

I grimaced and stared at Antonio with dead eyes. I wasn't in a good mood today and Antonio was practically producing his own light, his skin was literally glowing. It made me sick.

"Don't give me that look," pouted Antonio, giving me his famous a lopsided grin.

"What look?" my gaze hardened into a glinting glower, daring Antonio to tell me. If he so much as said that I was in a bad mood I would castrate him.

"You're not a morning person, whenever I try to say hi to you, you always give me this… look," Antonio smiled up, fixating on a crack in the wall nonchalantly.

"I don't have a LOOK, bastard, you're being an idiot," I complained, rolling my eyes and turning away. The chime of the bell rang out through the school and the teacher promptly started teaching the class on independent and dependent clauses.

"Now, an independent clause is a phrase that can stand on it's own, a dependent clause is-"

I had stopped listening by the time the monotone voice struck him. _Damn, this teacher is one boring guy…_

* * *

><p>"-as, Mr. Vargas," my eyes snapped open and I looked up to see the teacher smirking down at me, a knowing look in his eyes. <em>Shit. This isn't good.<em>

"What, dammit?" I was still half-asleep as I rubbed my eye softly and yawned.

"I don't prepare a lecture so you can have naptime, now you and Mr. Carriedo go down to the principal's office. I won't have any more of this behavior in my class," the teacher pointed harshly to the door.

"Me and Antonio?" I inquired bemusedly, glancing over to find that the Spaniard was softly snoring on his desk. I grimaced and shook my head in irritation.

"Antonio and I, Mr. Vargas," corrected the English teacher in an annoying matter-of-fact tone.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my notebook harshly. I wasn't going to deal with this idiotic bullshit. "Oi, Antonio," I kicked him softly in the leg but he didn't budge.

"NOW, Mr. Vargas, I don't care if you have to DRAG him out, just stop interrupting my class," snapped the teacher, tapping his foot impatiently.

"All right, all right, I get it, dammit," I grumbled, glaring murderously up at him. What had his panties in a bunch? I glared down at Antonio before rolling my eyes in a dramatic fashion and then roughly smacking Antonio on his head with my notebook. "Get up, dumbass," I heard the class around me giggle at my use of another swear word in front of an oh-so-observant teacher.

Antonio jolted awake and looked sleepily up at me. His olive colored eyes were hazy from his nap. He produced a large yawn and smacked his lips together contentedly.

"What's goin' on?" he garbled, smiling up at me in oblivious happiness.

"Idiot, we're being kicked out of class, get up," I snapped, anger boiling up inside of me.

Antonio lazily got out of his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets before exiting the classroom. "Mr. Dauche is sure strict," he yawned, not at all bothered at being sent to the principal's office. It happened to him far too often for him to care.

"More like Mr. Douche," I grumbled, an irritated expression plastered onto my face.

"Can't we just skip going to detention and play hooky?" Antonio eyed me curiously, wondering what I would say.

I was silent for a moment. I was a straight A student. Furthermore, I hardly ever got in trouble, only on nights that I didn't get enough sleep such as I had the night before and fell asleep in class. Antonio on the other hand was passing –most of his classes. He was constantly causing trouble with Francis and Gilbert and didn't seem to take anything serious at all. One day of hooky didn't matter to him. I couldn't possibly consider jeopardizing my reputation by playing hooky and skipping detention.

"Fine, let's go," I said, gritting my teeth with a harsh grinding sound.

"Really?" Antonio's surprised look was frozen on his face.

"Why not? I don't feel like being lectured by some fucking adult, let's go," I didn't look Antonio in the eyes as I walked lackadaisically forward.

"Wow," Antonio scurried to catch up to the Italian. "The day that Lovino Vargas plays hooky, this should go down in the history books," he said breathlessly, awestricken.

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you."

* * *

><p>We strolled down the sidewalk together, not talking. We hadn't even bothered to change out of our uniforms. Antonio said that if we were caught, all we had to do was run, and run fast.<p>

"Ah, it feels so good to be out of that hell hole," sighed Antonio, grinning majestically from ear to ear.

"Ugh, I feel sick," I clutched my torso; the guilt was causing my stomach to do back flips. "Is it always like this?" I groaned.

"Nah, it gets better over time," said Antonio breezily, walking backwards and putting his arms over his head. He was smirking at me. Dammit, I hate it when he smirks at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped, looking embarrassed at being looked at for too long and annoyed with his superior behavior.

"It's just so awesome to see you break the rules," laughed Antonio, nearly tripping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Walk forwards before you trip, idiot," I chuckled, choosing not to comment on his observation.

"So what should we do now that the dirty deed has been committed?" Antonio smiled at me, rubbing his hands together as if he had a plan in mind. He still was walking backwards.

"What do you usually do, I mean, with Francis and Gilbert?" I mumbled, the queasy feeling still in my conscience. I don't know what people do when they play hooky. It's not like we can go home, dad is there and he'd catch us immediately. Not to mention we're wearing our school uniforms. If anyone catches us then we can't use Antonio's seemingly horrible plan of saying that one of us got sick and had to go home.

We passed by the kindergarten. "Ohhhhh~ Lovi wait, can we watch the children?" pleaded Antonio, his eyes alight with some kind of happy emotion.

I stared at Antonio in slight dubiousness. "Erm… Why?" I mumbled, not sure if I wanted to know.

Antonio blushed deeply, his cheeks reddening towards the likeliness of a tomato and he looked coyly away.

"Why the FUCK are you BLUSHING?" I took a step back, becoming more and more uncertain of the situation. Knowing my pervert of a friend, well, I wouldn't call him a friend. But knowing him, he doesn't blush for no reason.

Antonio smiled uncomfortably and he put a hand behind his head in sheepishness. "You see…" he was struggling for words.

I finally caught on to what Antonio was having such a hard time saying and my confused, shocked face turned to disgust.

"You fucking pedo," I spat and began to walk away, vowing never to speak to Antonio for the rest of my life.

"Uwaaaah!" Antonio stumbled over his own feet in order to stop me from walking away. "S-stop, it's not like that!" he cried, looking embarrassed, clutching my hand tightly in his.

I raised an incredulous eyebrow in skepticism. "What is it then?" I questioned, looking him straight in those pleading green eyes.

"I just… uh… Like children," Antonio laughed off his predicament. "They're so cute, you know, with their round little cheeks and their big bright eyes. And they're always smiling and having fun! It's adorable!" he smiled kindly at me, hoping that I'd understand.

"You're sick," I snarled, wrenching my arm away. Maybe it was because I suck at taking care of children, but the fact that Antonio loved them oh-so-much really got on my nerves.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" cried Antonio, desperately trying to prove his innocence. "I'm not a creep about it, I just think kids are cute, ya know?" he blushed and put his hands into his pockets.

I stared at Antonio incredulously, doubt filling my features. I really didn't want to believe him. I narrowed my eyes and wondered why it is I didn't want to. I usually took everything Antonio told me to heart. He's not the type to lie to anyone, especially me. He's too stupid for that.

Antonio's green eyes searched my amber ones and all he found was my wariness.

"Come on Lovi, you know me, I'm not like that," he mumbled, suddenly serious, looking hurt that I would think that of him.

"I'd have to say you two are the dumbest people ever to skip school," the voice came from behind the two of us. Antonio and I whirled around and saw a blonde woman dressed in a bright pink apron; small smudges of paint and handprints on the front and a smear of green on her cheek. "The little ones and I were playing outside, when I noticed you two," she smirked at us. She had a pretty face but the way she leered at us made my blood boil. I never thought that I could feel such hatred for the way a woman looked at me.

"Honestly, if you're going to play hooky, at least change out of your school uniform, idiots," she chuckled, grinning playfully at us.

"Ah," Antonio grinned down at the petite woman. "You're the owner of the kindergarten," he deduced.

"Nice job, very good reasoning there," laughed the woman, her voice dripping with mock praise.

"Well, we best get going," I smiled at the woman, putting on the demeanor I normally assumed with any woman. She may be a bitch but she was a woman, after all. I took Antonio by the arm and began to lead him swiftly away.

"Ah, not so fast," the woman took hold of my shoulder with a vice-like grip. I hadn't expected her to be so strong and the shock was evident on my face. She held onto my shoulder with a vice-like grip.

"I'm a teacher. It would be wrong if I didn't report to a certain academy that you two were skipping now, wouldn't it be?" she smiled pleasantly.

Antonio and I stared at her in stiff silence, shock overcoming us both. The teacher took out a cell phone and began to call the operator. "Ah yes, hi, I'm needing the World Academy's..."

"Lovino," Antonio's voice was barely over a whisper. I glanced at the Spaniard skeptically. Antonio suddenly grabbed my hand, "RUN!" he shouted, sprinting in the other direction.

The woman didn't chase us. She pouted, "like I was actually going to do it, I was just having a bit of fun," she sighed, shrugging her shoulder. A child called her from the kindergarten. The woman smiled contentedly then began to whistle a tune as she made her way back to the building.

* * *

><p>I slowed down to a stop, breathing heavily, my arms resting on my knees as I tried to gain lost breath. "You run, too fast, dammit," I panted, sweat dripping off of my face. Antonio seemed equally as winded as he stood up to his full height and grinned at me with those glorious white teeth.<p>

"That was close, wasn't it?" he breathed, a bead of sweat crawling down the bridge of his nose before falling to the ground with a silent plop.

"I'm in so much trouble, goddammit, and it's all thanks to you, bastard," I wheezed. If I wasn't worn out from running I would have punched him. A teacher had seen us and she knows what we look like, I was really going to get it.

"Yeah, but it was still fun, gosh, I haven't run that fast in a while," Antonio leaned up against a wall, his chest rising up and down in deep breaths.

"Still, your obsession with children freaks me out," I mumbled, smirking at him. It was more of a joke now.

"Only because they remind me of myself when I was a kid," grumbled Antonio, looking sourly at me.

"Nah, those kids were a whole lot cuter than you'd ever be," I retorted playfully. I was half serious. If Antonio was anything like he is now as a kid, he'd have been a nightmare.

Antonio pouted and then smiled light-heartedly. He waited patiently as I looked down to check my watch when he pounced.

"Haha, admit it! Admit it, I'd be cute as a little kid!" he challenged, tickling me with a full-on attack, causing us both to fall to the ground.

"GYA! SHIT! STOP IT! I'M TICKLISH YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, trying to squirm away. The damn bastard knew each and every one of my weak points and he knew how to get me to do anything he wanted.

"No! Not before you admit it!" cried Antonio, continuing the onslaught.

"Fuck you, I won't say it!" tears were coming to my eyes as I struggled to get free, but I smiled, unable to hold back ticklish laughter. I hated myself for smiling in front of him. It just added more fuel to his annoying fire.

"Say it! Say I'd be cute as a kid! You know you want to! You know it's true!" Antonio grinned and laughed as he pinched my sides and made me jump.  
>"Never!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to aim a punch at him. Antonio abruptly stopped tickling and looked down at me, confusion clouding his eyes.<p>

"Well why not?" he asked, looking hurt.

I couldn't help but blush due to Antonio being on top of me. Something about this position makes me extremely uncomfortable. "Don't ask me a stupid question like that, bastard," I said, breathless, my eyes wary.

Antonio stared at me for a few moments, still straddling me. He looked like he was going to do something, like he had something else on his mind.

I didn't give him a chance because I couldn't take Antonio's expression any longer and quickly hauled myself out from underneath him, my face reddening even more.

"Dammit, maybe you SHOULD be a little kid. God knows you'd be a hell of a lot easier to deal with, damn bastard," I grumbled, turning away then walking swiftly away in the other direction. I couldn't be around him anymore. Not like this.

Antonio sat up; his eyes curiously alight and stared after me, his expression still confused.

"He could have just said I would be cute as a kid," he sulked, sitting back against the wall, the light in his eyes fading solemnly.


	2. Chibibun

**Author's Note: To those who read the first chapter, I've changed it a bit and the story will now be in first person, just a heads up. I'll apologize in advance for my overwhelming use of foreign words. I'd also like to add that they may be incorrect because you just can't trust Google Translate sometimes. To refer to the translations see the footnote. Please tell me if they are~. I would love to know all of your opinions. So please R&R :).**

* * *

><p>The constant blaring of the alarm clock slowly slid into my drowsy sub-consciousness. I groaned at the annoying noise. "Ugh, dammit, already?" I moaned, slamming a sluggish fist onto the snooze button. I sat up onto my elbows. Feliciano slept soundly next to me, curling up next to me and snoring softly. I narrowed my amber eyes down at my younger brother, wondering why we still slept in the same bed together.<p>

Feliciano's brown eyes opened suddenly and he looked up at me. "Fratello?" he whispered, rolling his Rs lazily with dreariness.

I didn't expect to be caught and looked taken aback. "What?" I said coldly.

"Good morning, Fratello, how did you sleep?" mumbled Feliciano, sitting up and looking a bit more lively.

I shrugged, "Fine I guess." This was the norm for the morning and I always answered the same. It would usually be followed by 'why didn't you sleep in your own fucking bed last night, bastard?' but Feliciano beat me to it.

"I didn't see you at lunch yesterday, where did you go? And we didn't walk home together either. In fact, the first time I saw you yesterday, you were already asleep, ve~"

I knew this question was coming. Like myself, Feliciano was a good student with excellent grades, but all of the teachers loved him and loathed me. Apparently they only have reserves of kindness towards idiots like Feliciano. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my idiot brother receiving similar grades as me, without even trying. I studied for hours for the history test the week before, while Feliciano merely shrugged it off and still ended up with an A on the test. He didn't even lift a finger towards hard work and got what he wanted. It's such bullshit.

"Fratello?" Feliciano's voice brought me out of my inner-rant.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Where I go is my own damn business," I snapped, getting out of the bed. Feliciano would never let it down if I told him I'd played hooky. I took a towel from off of our antique dresser and looked back at him before slamming the bathroom door behind me.

Under the heat of the shower, I closed my eyes, feeling each hot, wet drop run down my body. It was a soothing feeling. I opened my eyes halfway and leaned against my arm, my breath catching suddenly. The guilt was back. It was gone when I was with Antonio but the minute I got home I felt sick to my stomach. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

"Dammit," I cursed to myself, my eyes closing yet again in self-loathing.

"Fratello?" Feliciano's voice sounded from inside of the steam filled room. Goddammit I could never get away from his nosy little personality could I?

"Feliciano? What the fuck are you doing in here, can't you fucking see I'm taking a fucking shower?" I spat, still leaning against my arm on the wall. I glared at the outline of my brother standing next to the curtain from the corner of my gaze.

"You seem upset, Fratello, is something the matter?" wondered Feliciano.

"There's nothing fucking the matter just fucking leave me alone and leave me with my fucking horrible self!" the words escaped my mouth like venom.

"There's no need for language like that, Lovi," lectured Feliciano, "you said the f-word six times in two sentences," he added softly.

"I'm trying to make a damn point and you're not getting it you moron, just get the fuck out!" I yelled. God he was pissing me off more than usual today. I heard the door lightly close without another word.

* * *

><p>I made my way downstairs to see dad and Feliciano having breakfast without me.<p>

"Ciao, Lovino," said Romulus from the table. It was a tradition in our house that when we were all together we'd speak only in Italian. Fucking stupid rule in my opinion.

"_Buongiorno_," I mumbled under my breath.

"_Venire, _Lovi_, mangiare o fare colazione si rafferedda_," Romulus beckoned me in.

I shook my head. "_Non, ha fame. Ciao, bastardi,"_ I added the last word by mistake and when I saw the look on my father's face I knew I had to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>I rapped lightly on the door to Antonio's house. His house was so fucking huge it wasn't even fair.<p>

"Hey, it's time for school, bastard!" I shouted, pounding heavier thumps to the wooden surface. "You're going to make me late again, dammit!" I tapped my foot, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff of vexation. There wasn't a single sound through the house in response, though. I cursed under my breath and took hold of the door handle and pushed. Nothing. This stopped me in my tracks.

_Antonio? Leaving his door locked? That's not right…_

Usually, the happy-go-lucky bastard would leave his door unlocked; there have even been a few occurrences where it has been left WIDE-OPEN.

I left the doorstep finding no more use with it and headed around the house to the back. The well-groomed lawn squished softly underneath my sneakers as I scaled the metal fence and hopped gracefully down into the yard, accidentally trampling a group of petunias while I was at it. Paying no attention to the abused flowers, I sauntered over to the back door and threw open the sliding glass with a loud bang.

"Get out here you bastard, where the fuck are you hiding!" I shouted vehemently, my mouth set in a permanent scowl. There was still no answer from within the Spaniard's house.

_Maybe he's gone, or sick, or…_ I grimaced at the thought of the word.

_O-or maybe he's dead_. I shook the thought out of my mind and took in a deep breath of air.

_Nah, idiots can't die, I'm being stupid_.

I searched around the house, checking the kitchen in case Antonio was looking for food; I mildly perused the living room where he sometimes was sprawled across the couch; I even peeked into the bathroom where I had once found Antonio, vomiting into the toilet after being drunk the entire night before. My search, however, still produced no new results.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I was half-annoyed and half-worried as I finally made my way to the bedroom. The door was closed and I considered what I'd find on the other side. Usually, if I could imagine it, it's been done in that bedroom. Against my inner thoughts yelling at me to turn around and leave, I opened the door.

The room was seemingly empty when I entered it. Antonio's clothes were tossed messily on the floor; even his tomato-print boxers lay next to the bed, discarded without a care.

"So he's just wandering around naked now? It wouldn't be a first," I mused, ruffling the back of my hair in confusion. "Dammit, where are you, bastard?" I checked my watch and noted that we only had ten minutes to get to school. Antonio and I would have to run to make it in time. Damn him.

I finally lost my temper. "DAMMIT ANTONIO IF YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING RIGHT NOW I'M FUCKING GOING WITHOUT YOU!"

"Toma~" the soft, baby voice came from somewhere in the room, almost as if it was on cue.

I stopped dead, my eyes wide in shock._ What the FUCK was that?_

"A-Antonio?" I stammered, my mouth quivering a bit. A lump shifted positions from underneath Antonio's disheveled bed.

"FUCK! Who are you?" I cried, scared. It sure as hell wasn't Antonio.

I inched closer to the bed, my hands balled into fists, ready to punch someone.

"Toma~" the voice sounded again. It was definitely from beneath the covers. I gulped, trying to mask the fear that was wafting from my body as I laid a shaky hand on the duvet. I exhaled then threw up the covers.

"TE~!" an olive-skinned, brunette baby boy stared up at me with impossibly large emerald colored eyes. He gave me a large smile and threw his hands up in the air, the duvet landing softly on his head, draping him in a veil.

"A…A kid…" I mumbled, looking confused. He was completely naked. I felt my mind darken as to why the child was in Antonio's bed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the realization hit me. "ANTONIO YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I yelled, anger overflowing me.

"Antonio?" the child had actually said the fucking bastard's name. He couldn't be over five years old.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" I demanded but the child just smiled gloriously at me.

"Tomate~ _Ese soy yo_!" he said with the look of never-ending cuteness. However, those cute eyes didn't reach me for my soul had just been drained through those three words.

"Y-y-you're A-Antonio?" I stuttered, stepping away from him in shock.

"Sí," said the child, grinning majestically. If I had stopped to actually look at him I would have recognized Antonio immediately. Unfortunately, I wasn't so rational.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I fell down, my knees giving way.

"_Soñoliento_," yawned the child, rubbing both of his eyes and looking down sleepily at me.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" I asked, trying to clarify who the child was.

"Sí," the boy yawned again and smiled lazily.

"Do you know who I am?" I didn't know why I was asking this particular question.

"Sí, te Lovi," he looked at me with pleading eyes. I had just now realized that he was talking in Spanish that entire time.

"Can you speak English?"

Little Antonio looked at me with a confused expression. It was fucking adorable but I'd never say that to his face.

"En-gli-sh?" I sounded the words out slowly. God I was fucking horrible with kids.

"_Inglés?_ Sí!" he smiled innocently at me.

"Then fucking speak it," I regretted swearing at him, but I couldn't help it.

"I love you," he beamed at me, his smile widening purely. I felt my face redden. Why the FUCK was my face reddening? Then I realized what he meant.

"Is that all you can say in English?" I sighed, putting an exasperated hand on my forehead.

"Sí," he answered, he didn't seem to know very many words.

I suddenly remembered that he was still naked. Embarrassed by my foolishness I fumbled around, trying to find something he could wear.

"Lovi?" Antonio had gotten off of the bed and was looking up at me in wonder. "What's wrong?" he asked in perfect English.

"You're fucking naked that's what, so I'm just-" I turned and glared at him. "I thought you said that's all you knew in English," I grumbled.

"I lied," Antonio giggled, a high-pitched sound that seemed to burst my eardrums.

"Damn," I was seeing spots as I looked at him. I went back to finding something for him to wear.

"Lovi look!" cried Antonio, looking pleased with himself. I turned around and saw that he had put on one of Big Antonio's t-shirts. "It fits!" he squealed gleefully.

I wasn't in the mood for jokes so I looked away from him. I still hadn't fully processed what had just happened. _Antonio is a child? How the fuck did that happen?_

"Lovi?" Antonio put his small, worried hands on my arm. "Are you okay?" he looked concerned.

I resisted calling him a bastard and just stared at him.

"How'd this happen?" my mouth was dry.

"How'd what happen?" he looked utterly baffled.

"You're a fucking kid, Antonio!" I snapped with annoyance.

"Oh~" Antonio looked thoughtful. "I dunno," he laughed.

"It was probably UK or someone, we should find out, we need to change you back," I mumbled, standing up.

"YAY! Adventure!" Antonio put his hands up into the air. "AH!" he suddenly looked like he remembered something.

"What? Did you remember how it happened?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I remembered something," mumbled Antonio, his emerald globes boring into me. For a child, he had very intense eyes. Wait a second, he's not a child, he's just in a child's body, right?

"What? Anything will help!" I inquired, hoping this madness would just go away as quickly as it had come.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Italian<strong>

_**Buongiorno= Good Morning**_

_**Venire, Lovi, mangiare o fare colazione si rafferedda= Come, Lovi, eat or your breakfast will get cold**_

_**Non, ha fame. Ciao, bastardi= No, not hungry. Bye, you bastards.**_

**Spanish **

_**Tomate= Tomato (kinda obvious)**_

_**Ese soy yo= That's me**_

_**Soñoliento= Sleepy**_

_**Inglés= English**_


	3. Chibicharm

**Author's Note: Ah~ I didn't expect to write this today but I was bored so I just decided to write. Then I read it over and found out that I liked it ^^". I really love all of your reviews. I'd also like your honest opinions on Chibibun, is there anything I should change? Please, any kind of critique will really help me ^^". I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R and if you do I'll love you all forever~**

* * *

><p>"Lovi~" I couldn't stand hearing that high-pitched voice in my ear. Constantly blabbing my name every five seconds. What was he, a little kid?<p>

Oh, wait.

I looked down at Antonio with frustration then away from him in disgust. I didn't know how to explain anything. People were bound to start asking questions sooner or later and I didn't want to answer. No, I COULDN'T answer.

"Lovi! Look~" pleaded Antonio, his voice rising to a whine. I continued to ignore him. He shouldn't be able to always get what he fucking wants. I stood a block away from school, already half an hour late, with a five year old Antonio next to me, apparently doing something he shouldn't for I was getting odd stares from passers-by.

I glared down at him to tell him to stop what he was doing. Antonio was attempting to stand on his little brown head, legs wiggling in all different directions. His tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. He hoisted himself up and then tumbled down with a soft thud.

"What are you doing?" I asked, exasperated and exhausted after only spending about twenty minutes with the kid.

"I did it before," pouted Antonio, attempting yet again. This time, he fell rather hard and bit his tongue. He squealed and big, fat tears came to his emerald eyes. His mouth quivered, threatening a meltdown.

"Stop that, you're causing a fucking scene!" I snapped, patience quickly running thin. I couldn't deal with him crying. It literally killed me to see him cry. I clamped a hand to his mouth and he stopped instantly, looking up at me with curious, innocent eyes.

"Stay quiet," I hissed, shaking my head. Kids were too much.

I turned to look around the corner. I had to get into school to ask Arthur to fix Antonio. It just had to be that fucking British bastard. I knew it had to be. First off, he hated Antonio with a burning passion. They apparently didn't get along very well in the past and that has caused a grudge between them. Secondly, Arthur is a total freak who likes dark magic and bullshit like that. If anyone could turn Antonio into a kid, it'd be him.

"Okay, Antonio, let's-" I swiveled around to find the little devil gone. "What the fuck…" I glared down at where he should be, trying to make him appear with my gaze alone.

"LOVI~" called Antonio from somewhere nearby, a taunting tone in his voice.

"Where are you, you little prick!" I shouted, his behavior now immensely getting on my nerves.

"Over here, Lovi!" I followed the sound of that annoying little voice until I found it's owner, all the way on the other side of the street, waving at me and grinning, without a care in the world.

"THE FUCK! How the HELL did you get over there!" I stared at the cars that zoomed past the school zone, not even paying attention to the speed limits. There was no way that Antonio could have made it all the way across without being hit.

"The fucking enigma," I grumbled, deciding not to dwell further on it. "Stay there, I'll come and get you," I called, my heart racing. Why was my heart beating so fast?

I heard Antonio's squeal of a laugh on the other side of the street. I sighed, really not liking the thought of dodging traffic this early in the morning. But nevertheless, I sprinted into the street. The last sounds I heard were the screeching of tires on asphalt, the blaring of a car horn, and the terrified scream of Antonio. God really must hate me to be this fucking cruel.

* * *

><p>"LOVI!" I opened my eyes, blinking in confusion. I saw Antonio looking down on me, tears plopping onto my forehead. He was muttering something like he was sorry. My head hurt like hell and I couldn't concentrate.<p>

"Lo siento, Lovi! Lovi!" sobbed Antonio; I could feel his warm hands on my cheeks. Damn, his hands were soft. I opened my eyes a bit more and everything became a bit clearer. I sat up slowly and Antonio was so shocked that he stumbled backwards in surprise, falling on the ground. Tears dripped from his big eyes like a steady stream.

"LOVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he cried, throwing himself onto me in glee.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, furrowing my eyebrows, I barely noticed Antonio's weight.

"I AM SO SORRY! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU HURT?" the voice sounded familiar, I tilted my head up to find a pair of blue eyes staring worriedly at me. The woman knelt down and put her hands on either side of my face, causing me to look directly at her.

"Are you okay? Did I hit you? You just ran into the street, are you a maniac?" she said, her eyes wide and shocked.

I closed my eyes, becoming dizzy. "What happened?" I asked, putting a hand on the back of my head. I flinched in pain and brought my hand back, it was painted in dark red. "Am I fucking bleeding?" my voice was garbled. My head finally began to clear and I got a good look at the woman. She had bright blonde hair that cascaded in small waves to her mid-back and eyes the color of the sky.

"You," I whispered, looking intently at her. I knew her from somewhere. She stared at me, unsure of what I was saying. "I know you," I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Y-you do?" she stammered, flinching backwards.

"Lovi?" Antonio had noticed that I wasn't giving him any attention.

"Yeah," I mumbled, still ignoring Antonio. It was beginning to come back to me. The little twerp had run across the street and I was going to go get him. But what happened after that?

"Lovi, it's my fault," I felt my shirt begin to feel wet; I glanced down and saw that Antonio was crying again. "It's my fault you're hurt!" he sobbed, rubbing the tears away, but new ones formed instantly in their place. "Lo siento, Lovi," he mumbled.

I pushed him rather harshly off of me and the woman looked taken aback. Antonio looked surprised as well as he stared up at me in oblivious shock.

"Damn right it's your fault, just run across the fucking street why don't you? Have me chase after you like some fucking idiot and get hit by a fucking car!" I remembered everything now and was thoroughly pissed. No, I was far from pissed; I was livid with rage. "You're going to get me fucking killed, goddammit, Antonio, can't you just act your age instead of some fucking little brat!" I snapped. I hadn't meant to say that. I already knew that Antonio was a child inside and out. He WAS acting his age.

The shocked look on his face turned to one of hurt. He was very easily turned to tears.

"Poor thing," the woman, whom I had forgotten about until that moment picked Antonio up and cradled him, he instantly brightened up and smiled at her.

I stared at her incredulously. I didn't know if I could stand so I just sat stupidly on the ground, glowering at her.

"That's right," I said coldly, my gaze hardening. "You're that teacher from the kindergarten that we ran into yesterday," I said with malice. Normally, I was nice to women, but this one was an exception. She didn't deserve my low reserves of kindness.

The woman looked down at me. "Who?" she asked, she was petting Antonio softly on the head and he had fallen asleep.

I braved standing up, and it hurt like hell but I endured the pain. God how fast did the woman drive?

"Give him," I didn't want to answer any more questions and seeing her hold Antonio just made me more pissed. I held out an expectant hand.

The woman stared at me dubiously. "I don't think I should, the way you treat this poor little chil-"

"He's not a 'poor fucking little child'," I snapped, unable to control my anger. Today really wasn't my day. It was probably divine retribution for playing hooky yesterday.

"Watch your language around children! They're very impressionable!" she cried, looking serious.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, dammit, now hand him over!" I twitched my fingers, waiting for her to give him to me.

"He's not some possession," grumbled the woman, keeping me away.

"He's my responsibility, it has nothing to do with you," I kept calm, every time I swore she'd become harder to please. "Look, I won't press charges for obviously going too fast in your car and fuc- er, hitting me," I grumbled. God I wanted to sue her for what happened. I wanted to punch her, even. But I needed Antonio to be turned back to normal. "Just give him back," I could feel my voice softening. A strange feeling came over me. I felt angry, so angry at this woman, but all I wanted was Antonio back with me. "Just give him back," I repeated.

The woman's gaze lightened, she looked at me gently then put Antonio into my arms where he promptly hugged me tight. "I'm so glad Lovi's okay~" he whispered in my ear. I could feel an overwhelming, tight feeling in my chest and I choked back the tears. I wasn't going to cry. But right now, Antonio's voice sounded so nice that it was hard to hold back.

"I could drive you to the hospital if you'd like," said the woman, she looked worried. "You're becoming pale, do you feel faint?" she questioned.

I sure as hell didn't want to go to the hospital. "Ah, no, it's fine," I mumbled, finally having calmed down.

"Are you sure?" she looked desperate to help in some way. She finally gave in. "If there's anything you need, call this number," she rifled through her bag and handed me a business card with the name Allison Reid on it.

"Allison?" I tested the name out, just for the heck of it.

"I go by Allie," she said softly, smiling warmly. She suddenly cried out in surprise. "Wait a second!"

I blinked at her, confused at her actions. "What?" I asked skeptically.

"You, I recognize you now! You're that boy from yesterday, the one with the tall Spanish friend who were playing hooky!" she cried, looking proud of herself.

"Whoop de doo," I twirled a finger in the air to congratulate her.

"I see now~" she smiled at me. "So where's your Spanish friend, he seemed nice. You two seemed pretty close too, judging by your conversation before I walked up," she sniggered, giggling at me and pointing.

I felt my face redden. _How much of our conversation had she heard?_

"Español?" Antonio looked curiously up at Allie, his head cocking to one side. "Soy Español!" he stated, grinning. I covered his mouth with my hand so he couldn't say anymore.

"He's just a stupid kid, he doesn't know what he's saying," I laughed, covering for myself.

"Of course," she smiled knowingly at me.

I felt the color in my face drain at her expression. It was as if she knew everything.

"Screw this, I'm leaving," I snarled, walking swiftly away from her. I was done with this.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" asked Antonio, he looked worriedly at me as he clung to my shoulder. I sighed, not wanting to answer.

"Hey Lovi~" I looked at him, he was grinning at me sweetly.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly. I couldn't help it; he just made me smile sometimes.

"You look upset, so I'm going to do something, okay?" he looked like he was asking permission.

"Go ahead," I sighed; I needed to get my head checked out, because it hurt like hell.

"Okay, here I go…" Antonio looked like he was concentrating hard then he gave me the biggest smile ever. "Cheer up charm! Fusosososo~ Fusosososo~" he spread his arms apart and together accordingly and continued to grin at me.

If it had been the normal Antonio I would have called him a fucking idiot. But he isn't normal Antonio.


	4. Chibianger

**Author's Note:** **Dear. God. You know, what I've done to all my fabulous readers is so unforgivable. I don't KNOW the last time I updated this. It had such _promise._ I dunno, something just wasn't clicking. I've written this chapter about 3 different times with 3 different scenarios. This is honestly probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. I feel so freaking horrible for not being a good little authoress for you all. I've been suffering from chronic writer's block. Everything was all good and dandy when I started this fic. Heck, I had such great inspiration that I thought, "what the hell, I can write three fics at one time". Not a good idea. REALLY not a good idea. I felt so waterlogged with work. This must be to some degree what a real author feels when a deadline is coming up. Not that I'm getting paid. Sure, maybe I am with the love and support of all of my lovely readers. But DAMN, I must have lost about half of you with the length it took me to update this. This fic, is, kinda for the most part extremely plotless. When I started it I was like "wow, this is such a good idea!" but now I have no idea where to go with it. I'd hate to beg but you might want to take this as a reluctant plea for help. I managed to squeeze out this chapter on pure will. Ugh, I feel like such a horrible person. This chapter was pretty dang pointless. I'm beginning to wonder what the hell Allie has to do with the plot. It's all a big... kinda what the hell am I writing kinda deal... Well. Don't I sound lovely and optimistic. Well, I always love reviews. Reviews give me hope. I mean, seriously they do. The moment I get a review I am so overjoyed that I do a little dance. I'm not joking. So, if you review, it may give me incentive to you know, get some damn inspiration...**

**Is this blackmail?**

**Dear god, I hope it's not. But whatevs. You never have to do anything, I'd just really love some feedback~... Tell me what I'm doing wrong. I love all of the reviews that say they think this fic is adorable. And I believe you all, I really do. But I want to know what I'm doing wrong too. That would be fantabulous~ So... Overly-long AN done... on with the pointless chapter and hopefully some inspiration for what is to come!**

* * *

><p>They sky was a pure, endless blue. Not a cloud flitted through the great expanse of pale aqua color. I stared up at the sky helplessly. <em>Agh, this is too freaking annoying…<em> I glanced hopelessly down at Antonio who was sitting next to me on the park bench, calmly eating an ice cream cone. It was all over his face, there was even some on his forehead. I couldn't help but smile at him. Antonio turned to me and grinned, chocolate ice cream forming a mustache on his upper lip. I shook my head.

"Clean your face, you've got chocolate all over," I sighed, handing him a napkin.

"Why aren't we in school, Lovi?" inquired Antonio, taking the napkin from me. I didn't answer him straight away, I was watching a couple walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Something about that couple made me want to throw something at them.

"Lovi?" Antonio waved a hand in front of my face. I glanced down at him.

"I dunno," I grumbled. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that I'd chickened out on asking Arthur for help. "I'm going to talk to him on the phone or something. Doing that face to face is fucking stupid," I sighed, putting my arms on the top of the bench and leaning back to stare up at the sky again.

"Swear jar! You have to put a quarter in the swear jar!" cried Antonio, standing up and pointing a little accusatory finger at me. I blinked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You said fuck!" he shouted, his innocent green eyes searing into me.

I felt my body jolt in surprise at his loud use of the word. I glanced apologetically at the irked couple that had been walking by.

"How obscene!" whispered the woman as they quickened their pace.

"Dammit, Antonio the swear jar doesn't work if _you_ say the word too, dumbass!"

Antonio stared at me, his olive eyes wide and hurt. Fuck, those things were like goddamn _guilt _bombs. I grimaced at him. Something about this Antonio held something over me that made me unable to get angry with him.

"Fuck," I grumbled, rubbing a hand on the back of my head. "Well, damn, c'mon," I gestured for him to follow me as I began to walk away.

"Where are we going, Lovi?" asked Antonio, attempting to keep up with my brisk pace but failing miserably. I didn't give him even a glance back. "Wah Lovi~" wailed Antonio. I felt a tiny twinge break through my heart. I gritted my teeth. Fuck, this whole thing was just weird. Normally, I could just walk away. I could walk fucking away from Antonio and not even look back. But that pleading, incessant voice just rang straight through my very soul and stirred something. I don't know what the _fuck _that something is. I don't _want _to know what the fuck that something is. It was then, that his wail was not in my earshot. I turned around in confusion. Antonio wasn't behind me. He wasn't _anywhere. _Panicked, I tried calling out to him but I didn't get any response.

"FUCK!" I shouted, glancing every direction for any view of the child. Dammit, it was so much easier when he was six foot three to _find _the idiot. Now he was a shrunken, tiny little toddler and he could be _anywhere_. "Goddammit," I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose in my frustration. I take my eye off him for _one second _and he's _gone_! How the fuck does he get lost so _quickly_? My head was aching from all of this. Dammit, that woman really fucked up my day when she ran into me.

"Hooky again?"

I opened my eyes in shock. Speak of the fucking _devil._ I whirled around to see the woman, Allison, Allie, whatever the fuck her name was, staring at me in mild curiosity. I had nothing to say to her, I growled something incomprehensible and stalked away. I needed to find Antonio before he did something stupid.

And Antonio _always _did something stupid.

"Whoa, you're not even going to offer a polite, 'hello ma'am! Beautiful day isn't it?'" she questioned. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. I guess she was one of those people where she was either _that _good with sarcasm or was _that fucking horrible _at sarcasm. I turned around to glare at her.

"I have more pressing matters than school," I retorted. "And those pressing matters do not involve nosey kindergarten teachers," I added, rolling my eyes.

"Aren't you missing something?" she asked. It was her tone that made me turn around, not so much her words. I barely even heard her words because that self-satisfactory, I-know-something-you-don't-know tone was telling me everything. I turned one _final _time around to look at her and saw her holding Antonio.

"What the fuck?" I deadpanned, seriously pissed off at her. I was so pissed off that I didn't even have the emotion to yell at her. It was all being stored, carefully and methodically in my body, just waiting for me to explode.

"I found him, _exhausted_," she stressed, picking him up and playing with him in a way that reminded me of the way someone would play with a cat. "He was just lying on the sidewalk, chest heaving. I thought he was having heat stroke or something. It was quite unnerving!" I she exclaimed.

I glared at her malevolently. Part of me wanted to thank her for saving me the trouble and worry in trying to find Antonio. But that was a very small part. The majority of my conscious mind was developing different ways to insult her, each more venomous than the last.

"So what were you two doing that made him so exhausted? And where were _you?_" she questioned all too nosily. I groaned, glaring haphazardly in every other direction before shaking my head and finally deciding to just glare at the ground. I took my good merry time in answering her. I considered telling her the truth. I considered telling an outright lie. I considered not saying anything. However, what I ended up doing was much more to-the-point and in-character.

"Fuck you," I bit the insult harshly. Antonio gasped in shock at my words and Allie seemed to be a bit surprised too as her azure eyes widened. I stretched out my hand; beckoning her to hand Antonio over but she simply clutched him tighter. Antonio also chose to cling to Allie, his arms wrapped around her neck as he stared at me incredulously. He must really not like me swearing. I closed my eyes in irritation and retracted my hand. "Fine," I spat. "Then just keep him. See if I care!" I grumbled, flipping both of them off and stalking into the other direction. I didn't look back. Not when Allie called after me. Not when Antonio wailed in shock that I was actually leaving him. I had a headache from it all.

Or maybe I just had a headache because she fucking ran me over with her car. Either way, I didn't want to look at either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: As I'm editing this, I feel so hollow when I don't have to scroll very far to get to the bottom. It may be a trick of my computer screen but it looks like my AN is longer than the actual chapter. Now that's just sad. No worries though! I promise that I <em>WILL <em>find some inspiration for this fic and I'll get back into the swing of things! Just you wait!**


End file.
